<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Herança by RubyCarbuncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494991">Herança</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle'>RubyCarbuncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Family Drama, Implied Relationships, Loss of Parent(s), Memories, Portuguese, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Herdara os dentes pontudos, mas ali, em frente àquela lápide, Rin perguntava-se se havia herdado algo mais do aquele mero detalhe físico."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Herança</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic de 2018</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Herdara os dentes pontudos, mas ali, em frente àquela lápide, Rin perguntava-se se havia herdado algo mais do aquele mero detalhe físico.</p><p>Tudo o que mais queria naquele instante era sentir uma mão familiar em seu ombro, uma voz conhecida dizendo-lhe que ficaria tudo bem.</p><p>
  <em>Será que estava indo pelo caminho certo?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Será que seu pai teria orgulho de suas atitudes?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Será que havia perdão para uma decepção atrás da outra?</em>
</p><p>Rin pensava enquanto chorava, chorava enquanto pensava.</p><p>Consequência e consequência, nada mais do que isso.</p><p>O vento batia em seus cabelos vermelhos e trazia-lhe o cheiro do oceano, mas o jovem não tinha coragem de olhar para trás e encarar a imensidão azul — não enquanto sentia o pesar da lápide cinzenta o fitando de volta.</p><p>
  <em>Será que ela o estaria julgando?</em>
</p><p>Ele daria tudo para saber o que seu pai pensava dele naquele momento, daria até seus sonhos mais preciosos, os quais ele ainda não tinha certeza se era capaz de realizar.</p><p>Estava pescando ilusões no mar em que seu pai se afogara, criando hipóteses sobre um plano que nem sequer era de seu conhecimento, precisava mesmo disso?</p><p>
  <em>O que seu pai diria?</em>
</p><p>Diversos diálogos, diversas suposições viajavam freneticamente dentro de sua cabeça fazendo-o derramar ainda mais lágrimas.</p><p>
  <em>“Rin, você não é nada parecido comigo!”<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Que vergonha, Rin!”<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Por que não desiste de uma vez, Rin, já que é incapaz de fazer isso?”<br/></em>
</p><p>Rin estava torturando a si mesmo e sabia disso, no entanto era tão difícil afastar aqueles pensamentos quando ele não poderia ter certeza das opiniões de seu pai — seja lá onde ele estivesse.</p><p>Sentiu uma mão familiar em seu ombro.</p><p>
  <em>Finalmente.</em>
</p><p>— Gou me disse que estaria aqui — falou a conhecida voz cheia de ternura e preocupação.</p><p>O indivíduo ajoelhou-se próximo a Rin e o abraçou por trás descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. Apesar do grande alívio que seu coração passou a sentir devido àquela presença suas lágrimas não foram embora.</p><p>— Eu sei que precisa chorar, sei que precisa ter seu tempo sozinho — Haru disse —, mas também sei quando precisa de mim, Rin.</p><p>— Eu só queria saber se conseguiria sentir meu pai aqui — o jovem de cabelos vermelhos falou entre soluços. — Ou se conseguiria adivinhar o que ele pensa sobre mim.</p><p>— Ele está orgulhoso e agradecido por ter um filho como você.</p><p>— Como pode dizer isso com tanta convicção, Haru? Talvez ele…</p><p>— Não existe um <em>talvez, </em>Rin, lembre-se das últimas palavras que ele lhe disse, do último sorriso que ele lhe deu.</p><p>
  <em>“Eu amo você, meu filho, amo muito.”</em>
</p><p>O sorriso, a entonação da voz, ele se lembrou de cada detalhe afetuoso quando fechou os olhos — era como poder ouvir aquelas palavras naquele mesmo instante, enquanto Haru o abraçava e o apoiava.</p><p>— Eu amo você, otou-san — murmurou Rin quase inaudível para lápide onde o nome e o corpo de Matsuoka Toraichi descansavam. — Amo muito e sinto a sua falta, sempre irei sentir. Sinto muito se não sou quem você esperava e sinto mais ainda por duvidar de você, é uma ofensa eu ficar imaginando você dizendo coisas horríveis para mim e eu espero que me perdoe por isso. Me desculpe… otou-san… eu amo muito você… eu queria que estivesse aqui… É que… depois de todos esses anos ainda dói tanto...</p><p>Rin pôs a mão no peito, mas lá já estava a mão de Haru.</p><p>— Ele vai estar sempre com você, Rin — sussurrou Haru. — E ele sempre irá amá-lo, assim como eu, assim como todos nós. Vai ficar tudo bem.</p><p>
  <em>“Vai ficar tudo bem, filho.”</em>
</p><p>Matsuoka Toraichi havia dito com um sorriso no rosto antes de entrar naquele barco.</p><p>E Rin acreditou, pois também herdara a esperança que preenchia o coração de seu pai.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>